The Dance they got to finish
by KyraBear
Summary: Rose asks the Doctor to finish the dance he promised her. Rose/9


"I was serious about that dance Doctor!" Rose called shutting the door to the Tardis.

"I'm sure you were Rose Tyler." The Doctor responded from the main control of the Tardis, flipping switches and turning knobs in such a way that even Jack would be confused.

"Come on." She said in a voice that told him she wouldn't stop asking.

"No." he said still not meeting her eyes.

"Please?"

"no." he said his accent still making her smile.

"What if I put a cherry on top of that please?"

"Rose, no." he said giving her a stern glare.

Rose walked up the staircase of the Tardis, marveling over every piece of work that went into crafting this amazing ship.

She reached where he was standing and looked over his shoulder, the circuit board lighting up and blinking as well as letting out an occasional beep. The Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his coat pocket and flipped it on the blue light casting a small beam of light onto the different switches.

Rose snuck past him and over to the screen that hung off the edge of the raised beam in the center of the vast room. Rose flipped through the screens options finding the speakers and found a untitled song, she tapped the screen and the cursor whirled and then the screen changed and soft music began playing, more like pouring invisibly from every crevice in the room, swirling around them and lulling them into the beauty of it. The soft music played and Rose identified violin's playing among the piano, as well as what sounded like the musical instrument that Henry van Statten had owned. Rose swayed to the music her hips rocking back and forth and she closed her eyes overcome by the music.

Rose jumped at the feel of hands around her waist, resting on her hips. She blinked and opened her eyes, the Doctor stood behind her and slowly made his way to face her, never letting go of her.

Rose slipped her arms around his neck and shivered against the cold leather on his shoulders. She flicked the hair out of her eyes and bit her lip, wondering why the doctor would choose to dance now but not before. The Doctor shot her a small smile but his eyes told her he was millions of miles away. They didn't dance as much as they swayed back and forth arms wrapped around each other. Rose stepped closer to the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt both his hearts beat simultaneously and they calmed her in a way she couldn't describe, she sighed feeling like she was exactly where she belonged in his arms.

The Doctor closed his eyes and listened to the soft melody of the music, his memories flaring from a thousand different times he had heard this song, a thousand different things that had happened as this same melody had reached his ears, The birth and death of planets, saying goodbye for the last time and laughing at the joke of an alien species millions of light years away from earth. Rose set her head on his shoulder and he opened his eyes, realizing that this was not one of his memories it was right now. Now he had her, he had Rose to share those memories with, to share births deaths and jokes. He looked pulled away from her arms slowly and looked into her hazel eyes. She smiled softly and he couldn't help but smile in return. How could he tell her all things she meant to him? How could he tell her that he wouldn't want anyone else beside her? that he wouldn't miss it for the world. He leaned in closer to the point where his huge nose was close enough to brush hers.

Then the song changed, to the anthem of the third planet of the fifth galaxy to the left of a star millions of miles away. A faster beat song that most humans would classify as "hip-hop" The Doctor dropped his arms from Rose and took a step back, her smile faded for a moment and then she blinked and composed herself. The Doctor coughed and shook his head.

"i- uh." Rose said at a loss for words. She turned away and wondered what would have, could have happened next.

She made her way to the stair case that lead to a new level of the Tardis when the Doctor called to her.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You're Fantastic.


End file.
